


Dinner at Hanni's

by bitchylecter, Lecter_Graham



Category: Hannibal (TV), NBC Hannibal
Genre: M/M, Sassy Will Graham, crack!fic, poor hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:43:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchylecter/pseuds/bitchylecter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lecter_Graham/pseuds/Lecter_Graham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will goes over to dinner at Hannibal's house. Shit happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner at Hanni's

Will's phone rang, he picked it up.

"Hello? Graham residence, who's speaking?" Will said into the phone.

"It's your friend, Hannibal Lecter, how are you, Will?" Dr. Lecter replied.

 _Oh shit, not him, why can't he leave me alone?_ Will thought, he slapped his palm to his forehead and sighed, "I'm fine, how about you?"

"I'm good too, Will, thank you for asking, I was merely wondering whether you could join me for dinner tonight," Dr. Lecter said, while twirling the phone's cord around his whole hand and six fingers.

_Oh god no I hate that bitch._

"Alright, what time?" Will said, with much regret.  _Why am I doing this to myself?_

"8 pm!" Hannibal exclaimed, trying - yet failing - to contain his excitement, his face flushed a bright red, matching his maroon eyes.  _Senpai has finally noticed me!!_

Will rubbed his temples and sighed.  _Why am I doing this to myself? "_ Ok, I'll be there, that's in like 2 hours, right?"

"Yes, I'll see you then, goodbye, Will!" Hannibal said and he put the phone back on the hook, then did a happy murder dance around his mansion.

Will put down his phone and entered his bedroom.  He replaced his plaid flannel shirt with another plaid flannel shirt,  _good, this looks more professional_ he thought, buttoning it up,  _Hannibal would like this._

After changing his clothes, he went to his living room and turned on his television,  _Top Gea_ r was on.

"Ugh, it's such a shame that Jeremy Clarkson left," Will said, to nobody in particular, getting emotional. He picked up the remote again and changed the channel to  _Rupaul's Drag Race._

"And Trixie Mattel, you will be leaving, sashay away!" RuPaul said.

"WHAT?? NOT TRIXIE!" Will exclaimed, he took his phone out of his pocket and tweeted "#JusticeForTrixie"."  _First Jeremy, now Trixie? What is the world coming to?_

Will switched off the T.V. and went to the kitchen, he poured some kibble for his dogs, then grabbed his keys and left.

***** 

**AT HANNIBAL'S**

After an hour and a half drive, Will had arrived at Hannibal's house. He knocked on the door impatiently and then repetitively rung the doorbell.

"Coming!" Hannibal groaned. He opened the front door, and welcomed Will into his home.

"So glad you could join me for dinner, my dear Will, how are you?" he greeted the little graham cracker.

 _First of all, I ain't your "dear" anything!_  "Oh, I'm good, Dr. Lecter."

"Please, it's Hannibal, my dear friend," Hannibal said, giving him a toothy grin.

"Ok, Hannibal," Will internally rolled his eyes.

"Great, now that we have that out of our way, let's have dinner," Hannibal and Will made their way to Hannibal's large dining room.

"So, for tonight's dinner, we're having Abel G- I mean, Escargot, I hope it's to your liking," Hannibal explained,  _shit I fucked up, goddamnit, Hanni._

"Escargot is French for 'snail', if you weren't already aware, can you speak French, William?"

 _Oui_ _, fermé la buche_ _._ Will wanted to say, but he didn't.

 _"_ Not really, I do know something in French, though,"

"Really? What is it?" Hannibal said with much interest.

"Ouvrez la porte," Will answered. (Open the door).

 _"_ Ouvrez vos jambes," Hannibal replied. (Open your legs).

"Wait - did you just say "open your legs"?" Will asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I said eat your food," Hannibal said as he pulled out a chair for Will.

"Take a seat," it took every fibre of his being for him to restrain himself from adding:  _on my cock_.

Will nodded and sat down. The table had already been set and his meal was on the table in front of him, warm and emitting steam.

"This looks great, Hannibal, thanks, by the way, do you have any ketchup?"

"Yes, I do, why?"

"Just cuz ... could you get it out for me? Thanks, Hanni."

Hannibal got out the ketchup for Will, and set it down in front of his plate.

"Thanks, bruh," Will mumbled, and he grabbed the bottle of ketchup and poured its contents all over his steaming plate of homemade, gourmet Escargot. Hannibal's eyes twitched.

"This should enhance the flavour," Will stated. He took his fork and dug into the plate of food. Hannibal wanted so bad to cry, but pulled himself together and made a mental note:  _Hanni, you've been through worse, you've witnessed the death of your parents, tutor and little sister, you can survive this, take a deep breath and pretend he didn't ruin your meal with that God-awful ketchup._

He inhaled, exhaled, then went to his seat at the head of the table, where he always sits.

"As this evening as already proven, it's nice to have an old friend for dinner," Hannibal said, raising his wine glass full of Chianti and clinking it against Will's, "cheers, my good friend!"

Soon enough, dessert came around, it was profiteroles filled with ice cream and covered with chocolate sauce.  

"You're not going to pour that chocolate sauce over my ass, right?" Will sarcastically joked with Hannibal.

"Not unless you want me to," Hannibal retorted, jokingly.

"Oh, you! You sultry, silver fox!" Will exclaimed. He grabbed a chocolate-sauce-covered profiterole and put it on his napkin, which was made from the finest silk from silk worms who were raised in China and were fed only on a diet of the best lettuce and leafy greens on the whole planet Earth. Hannibal's eye twitched again.

"You ok?" Will said while biting into the profiterole, dripping chocolate sauce onto the expensive, white, satin table cloth - if the table cloth had been anymore white and expensive, it would've been Hannibal Lecter himself.

"Yes, Will, I'm perfectly fine," Hannibal muttered, and looked longingly down at his untouched profiteroles, Will had made Hannibal lose his appetite.

"K," Will garbled, while sloshing food around in his mouth, making Hannibal even more disgusted. 

 After the dessert, which mainly consisted of Will making gross noises while eating and Hannibal wanting to vomit the whole time through, the dinner was over. Hannibal and Will cleaned the dishes, cleared the table and went to the kitchen. 

"Did you enjoy your meal, Will?" Hannibal asked.

"It was great, thank you, Hannibal," Will replied.

"Lovely," Hannibal said, he took a wine glass and cleaned it with a yellow cloth.

"Yeah," muttered Will, he also grabbed a wine glass and wiped it clean with the hem of his shirt.

"So, this is the part where we bang, right?" Hanni the canni implored.

"Yes!" Will exclaimed, he was tempted to add "Daddy".

Hannibal grabbed Will by the waist and smooched him, cupping his ass and snogging the daylights out of him. 

"OH MY GOD DADDY!!" Will screamed.

Hannibal stared at Will awkwardly for 30 seconds before continuing to snog the daylights out of him.

"Take my clothes off!" Will yelled.

"No, that's next chapter," Hannibal replied.

"True," said Will.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

 


End file.
